Behind that Spandex
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Ada saat dimana Harry merasa kesal dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Peter ketika menemuinya. OS. SLASH Parksborn. Mature content.


**Behind that Spandex**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _all of the characters in this fanfiction based on comic The Amazing Spider-Man by Steve Ditco. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

.

.

Perapian menyala redup, mengeluarkan pendar merah dari kayu yang hampir terbakar habis dan menjadi arang. Hitam legam layaknya langit tanpa bintang di luar sana. Suhu ruangan sedikit turun dari biasanya namun tidak membuatnya ingin beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menambahkan beberapa potong kayu bakar ke perapian.

Harry hanya duduk di kursinya tidak jauh dari perapian. Punggungnya menempel pada sandaran kursi. Kedua kaki disilangkan di atas kursi lain. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang beberapa lembaran kertas, ujung jari telunjuk tangan kirinya mengetuk permukaan meja rendah di sampingnya dengan berirama.

Sepasang mata abu-abunya memang terarah pada tulisan di permukaan kertas. Namun hanya Harry sendiri yang tahu bahwa pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain. Sesekali sudut matanya melirik ke arah ponsel di atas meja, berharap menemukan benda mungil itu menyala dan memperlihatkan ikon pesan atau suara dari nada dering yang menandakan ada seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

Hanya saja, Harry tidak menemukan hal seperti itu. Layar ponselnya masih berwarna hitam. Tidak ada indikasi pesan, surat elektronik atau bahkan panggilan telepon.

Diketuknya permukaan meja dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Harry Osborn mulai tidak sabar sekarang.

Dia bahkan sampai ingin melemparkan ponselnya ke arah perapian supaya bisa bergabung dengan beberapa potongan kayu bakar jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara dari arah jendela ruangan.

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau terlambat, kau tahu." Suaranya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Harry memilih sekali lagi berpura-pura memerhatikan laporan di tangannya namun dari sudut mata diam-diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan sosok itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika menemukan sosok itu kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap tepat ke arah kedua mata abu-abunya dari balik topeng Spider-Man.

"Hei, Harry."

Menahan keinginannya untuk memutar kedua matanya, Harry mendongak. Dia tidak perlu membuka topeng itu untuk tahu jika Peter tengah tersenyum. Diabaikannya lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya—melemparkan benda itu begitu saja ke atas meja—lalu berdiri; membuatnya dan Peter berada dalam posisi yang hampir sama tinggi.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Peter melepaskan topeng yang menutupi kepalanya. Senyum lebar itu memang ada di sana, dibingkai oleh rambut kecokelatan yang tampak sangat berantakan.

Dia kembali mendapati dirinya tidak terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan ditenggelamkan ke dalam pelukan Peter. Kedua lengan laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggangnya sementara kepala disandarkan pada bahunya. Harry membiarkan desahan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya setelah merasakan napas Peter berembus dan membelai tengkuknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam lebih, Pete," Harry bergumam.

Dirasakannya sentuhan dari bibir Peter pada permukaan lehernya, memberikan kecupan ringan namun terkesan sensual. Harry mulai merasakan kakinya lemas. Kekesalan yang dirasakannya sebelum ini lenyap dan terlupakan.

"Sungguh?" tanya Peter sembari mendorong tubuhnya hingga kembali terduduk di atas kursi. Sepasang matanya terfokus pada wajah laki-laki di hadapannya. "Tapi aku tidak melihat kau keberatan dengan hal itu."

Harry tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun atas komentar Peter. Tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak untuk mencengkeram bagian depan kostum Spider-Man Peter dan menarik tubuh laki-laki itu mendekat sebelum menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Seketika, Harry memejamkan mata; membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh hasrat yang dirasakannya. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut di permukaan bibir berubah menjadi memanas setiap detiknya. Tangan yang tadinya hanya menyentuh dada Peter mulai bergerak ke arah kepala laki-laki itu; meremas helaian rambut kecokelatan tersebut sembari memberikan tarikan lembut. Harry merasa puas mendengarkan Peter menggeram di mulutnya, di antara lidah-lidah mereka yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

Entah erangan atau desahan siapa yang kini memenuhi ruangan, Harry tidak begitu peduli. Dia hanya memedulikan hasrat dan emosi yang kini memenuhi dirinya, menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya bagai sebuah selimut hangat. Dirasakannya tubuhnya semakin lama semakin panas, seperti ada magma yang menggelegak dan mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Harry hanya tahu mendesah, mengerang, dan menggumamkan nama Peter di antara ciuman yang didaratkan di bibirnya.

"Harry...," Peter menggumamkan namanya dengan napas berat dan memburu. Kedua mata Peter menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa detik sebelum mendekatkan wajah ke arah lehernya.

Friksi-friksi kenikmatan itu semakin lama semakin memabukkan; menyerangnya bertubi-tubi sampai tidak ada celah baginya untuk melarikan diri. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang ketika Peter mulai menyusupkan tangan di balik pakaiannya. Setiap sentuhan laki-laki itu menyisakan jejak panas.

Harry ingin melakukan hal serupa, mematri tubuh Peter dengan jari-jarinya. Dicobanya melepas pakaian Peter—mencari-cari resleting pakaian—namun berakhir dengan melayangkan geraman frustrasi ketika tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Harry Osborn merasa sekesal ini.

"Aku mulai tidak menyukai jika kau datang mengenakan pakaian ini, Pete," Harry berujar dan berhasil membuat Peter berhenti mencumbui lehernya. Laki-laki itu kini menatapnya. Kerutan samar terukir di kening. Harry hanya bisa menghela napas, menyapukan tangannya di permukaan pakaian Peter yang licin dan sedikit kasar. Satu-satunya benda yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat tubuh Peter. "Jangan menemuiku dengan pakaian ini lagi, mengerti?"

Salah satu alis Peter terangkat. "Huh?"

"Pakaian ini berhasil merusak _mood_ -ku, kau tahu," Harry menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bisa melucuti pakaianmu dengan mudah dan itu membuatku kesal."

Selama sepersekian detik, Peter menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum pada akhirnya tawa laki-laki itu pecah. Peter tertawa pelan dengan bahu bergetar. Harry ingin mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh jika tawa tersebut tidak segera reda.

Seolah tahu, Peter menghentikan tawanya. " _Well_ , bagaimana kalau aku sendiri yang melucuti pakaianku dan kau hanya melihat saja dengan tenang, Mr. Osborn?"

Tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas kata-kata yang terkesan mengundang itu, Harry bergeming tanpa suara. Napasnya mulai tercekat—dengan kekesalan yang kembali terlupakan—ketika melihat Peter beranjak menjauh dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Satu demi satu pakaian berbahan _spandex_ itu dilepaskan. Mulai dari sepatu lalu sarung tangan. Harry mendapati dirinya lupa untuk bernapas tatkala melihat Peter dengan perlahan, dan dalam gerakan menggoda layaknya seorang penari telanjang, mulai melepaskan pakaian terakhir yang melekat sehingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun tersisa di tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan senyum puas yang Peter perlihatkan.

" _Damn it, Pete,"_ Harry berujar, nyaris kehilangan napasnya di antara hasrat yang kembali membakar tubuhnya dari dalam.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Harry membiarkan Peter melucuti pakaiannya, membiarkan pula kulit tanpa busana saling bersentuhan. Keringat bercampur dan melebur menjadi satu di antara tarikan napas berat dan memburu ketika Peter mencoba menerobos pertahanan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit sempat menyerangnya sebelum berubah menjadi desahan panjang setelah Peter mulai bergerak dalam hentakan dan dorongan yang mendatangkan kenikmatan bagi mereka.

Erangan dan desahan terdengar jelas dan menggema pada dinding-dinding ruangan yang menjadi saksi dari tarian erotis serta penuh hasrat antara Peter dan dirinya. Tidak ada yang peduli lagi pada sekitar, terlalu hanyut dalam hasrat dan nafsu.

Dan saat Harry mulai merasakan dirinya dibawa ke atas puncak kenikmatan, dia memeluk tubuh Peter dengan sangat erat. Punggungnya melengkung dengan kepala tersentak ke belakang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Namun di balik kelopak matanya, dia masih bisa melihat cahaya menyilaukan ketika mencapai puncak orgasmenya; meninggalkan Harry tidak berdaya dan terkulai lemas dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat.

Tapi dengan mengesampingkan semua itu, ekspresi wajahnya tampak puas.

Napasnya masih memburu. Jantungnya pun masih berdetak sangat kencang sampai Harry bisa mendengar organ tubuhnya menghantam dadanya berkali-kali. Diliriknya Peter. Dia mendapati laki-laki itu dalam kondisi serupa. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah itu.

"Masih menganggap pakaianku menyebalkan?" Peter berbisik. Embusan napas laki-laki itu di telinga Harry membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Harry tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Peter.

Mungkin ... mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa melihat kostum _spandex_ Spider-Man milik Peter dengan tatapan yang sama.

Yeah, Harry mulai berpikir demikian.

 **THE END**

 _Yup. Ini beneran PWP ya #nyengir Salahkan otak yang tiba-tiba nge-hang dan membuat ide ini muncul di kepala, orz. Yasudahlah #shrug Intinya, terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke sini ya. Terima kasih juga karena sudah meluangkan waktu memberikan review di_ _ **A Late Night Call**_ _#pelukcium_


End file.
